


Side by Side

by ultharkitty



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Light Dom/sub, M/M, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 04:33:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2942801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultharkitty/pseuds/ultharkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soundwave and Onslaught enjoy some time together. </p>
<p>Contains sticky, light D/s, referenced former Megatron/Soundwave. Set just after the beginning of Season 3. Written to a prompt from an anon on Tumblr who asked for sticky Onslaught/Soundwave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Side by Side

Soundwave's first overload came slow and lazy, warm pulses radiating from his full valve to ripple through his spark. Onslaught held him against the wall, tight and still, engine roaring and his cord thrumming from his own climax. He waited, enjoying the waning contractions of Soundwave's port, then withdrew gently and released Soundwave's wrists from their position pinned above his head. Soundwave rolled his shoulders, easing the tension from his joints, and Onslaught dropped to his knees, making Soundwave gasp with an eager flick of his tongue. 

Cables swung between them, the interface busy with systems reports and flashes of the other's renewed arousal. Onslaught hooked Soundwave's knees over his shoulders, glossa lapping the wet rim of his port, tingling as it hit each hot little node. Soundwave cast his appreciation, his need, through the interface, and Onslaught lifted him, the show of strength enough to make Soundwave's valve quiver and his spark soar. 

Onslaught carried him to the bunk and lay him carefully on the worn foam and once-expensive alien leather. Salvage, all of it, but they took what they could get on Chaar, in anticipation of better times. 

Soundwave gripped Onslaught's helm, tense a moment, then gentle, stroking as his mind probed for the controls to Onslaught's sensor net and Onslaught let him in. He probed deeper, catching new nodes, tasting his own fluids, his own valve aching, his cover snapping back. 

He worked his way forward, licking the base of Soundwave's wide, stiff cord, and it was as though that cord was already inside him. He moaned, giving way a moment to the manipulation of his sensors, to the thought that all this had, until so recently, been Megatron's alone.

He took the cord into his mouth, his intake fluttering around the tip, and teased the lip of Soundwave's port with his fingertips until the other's silence finally broke. 

"Take me!" Soundwave demanded, and Onslaught straddled him, sinking gradually down until his port was full and the ache gave way to a rush of tingling warmth. "Hold me," Soundwave said, and there was need in his voice, in the interface. Onslaught pinned him anew, wrists above his head, the translucent silicate of his cassette compartment exposed and vulnerable. Onslaught leaned close, mask off and lips curved while he ground himself down on that beautiful cord, his weight, his solidity, the squeezing heat of his valve everything Soundwave needed.

Soundwave's second overload that night was sudden, intense. He bucked, his voice crackling and his visor whiting for a moment. Onslaught rode him through the aftershocks, taking the cord hard and fast, groaning as the flanges lit up every sensor and his own climax bloomed. 

They lay silent in the afterglow, side by side and still connected. Soundwave expected more in time, another slow spiking, a meeting of sparks, things he missed from Megatron, things he thought he would never have again. 

Onslaught was only too happy to comply.


End file.
